hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Future of the Universe(Lucarius Lovely Version)
2019-2129 ImageSize = width:715 height:475 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:W value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:War id:E value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Era id:D value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Disaster id:R value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Death id:C value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Community id:O value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Other Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/02/2018 till:01/01/2018 color:E text:Current Day from:31/01/2018 till:01/01/2018 color:C from:12/02/2018 till:01/02/2018 color:W from:19/02/2018 till:14/02/2018 color:W from:25/02/2018 till:20/02/2018 color:W from:26/02/2018 till:21/02/2018 color:W from:27/02/2018 till:28/02/2018 color:C Barset:break from:30/10/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:E text:BS(Beyond Sanity) from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Lucarius from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Giedrius from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Sass from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Hype from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Brick from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Gary from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Bob from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Akio from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Dane from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Doug from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Chap from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Prism from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Roy from:31/12/2018 till:01/03/2018 color:C text:Harvey from:31/12/2018 till:30/03/2018 color:C text:SM bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:2019 from:01/02/2018 till:28/02/2018 text:2020s from:01/03/2018 till:30/03/2018 text:2030s from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:2040s from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:2050s from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:2060s from:01/07/2018 till:30/07/2018 text:2070s from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:2080s from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:2090s from:01/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 text:2100s from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:2110s from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:2120s TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 2019 The States of the US; Colorado(Lucarius), Nevada(Chap), Louisiana(Brick), Georgia(Doug), North Carolina(Bob - East and Akio - West), Maryland(Cooper), Pennsylvania(Gary), New York(Roy) and Ohio(Hype - North, Sass - South)are taken over. Other countries like Lithuania(Giedrius), Slovakia(Prism)are taken over as well. This event is known as the HHWA or HHW Annexation. Map of what has happened this year -> 2020s 2020 - Hype and Sass begin border disputes over Ohio. Some districts sway back and forth but no war came about much to other's surprise. 2021 - Chap and Lucarius begin to spread in the west. Lucarius easily takes Wyoming and Chap easily picks up Utah. A joint effort to try and take California is a hard fight leading to the Western Joint War(WJW) which would last 3 years. 2022 - Hype and Sass give up border disputes. Hype takes Michigan easily while Sass spreads to Indiana. Roy expands to take over New Hampshire and Vermont as well. Gary starts to annex West Virginia. 2023 - Akio and Bob begin border disputes. However, Bob begins to have stress due to growing tension over South Carolina with Doug. Brick begins to spread into Texas. Lucarius and Chap near a full annexation of California together. Chap also takes over Oregon while Lucarius takes over Kansas. Dane and Akio agree to split Tennessee 50-50. Bob and Doug do the same over South Carolina. Doug also begins to annex Florida. Brick completely decimates Alabama and begins on Mississippi. 2024 - California is dominated, ending the war. Sass takes Illinois while Hype takes Wisconsin. Dane annexes the bottom half of West Virginia. Akio seceretly takes some of Alabama while Brick is more concerned with Texas. Bob starts to annex Virginia. Roy easily takes Maine while Gary begins to take New Jersey. Harvey begins to invade Alaska. Doug takes over almost half of Florida 2025 - War begins over Alabama between Douglas, Brick and Dane. This war is known as the Southeastern Annexation War(SAW)which lasts 2 years. Lucarius easily dominates Kansas and Chap decimates Idaho. Harvey infiltrates the now scattered US through Montana, taking that over. Bob takes over Virginia for a month before Dane begins to take control of the Western portion of it. 2026 - The SAW comes to a conclusion when Brick decides to surrender and focus on Texas. Akio marginally overpowers Doug and takes Alabama. Douglas also takes over 75% of Florida. Hype decimates Minnesota and some of Iowa. Sass takes the remainder of Iowa. Dane takes Northern Arkansas. Chap quickly invades Washington while Lucarius takes North Texas and Oklahoma. Harvey takes North Dakota and sneakily starts placing troops in Coastal California. 2027 - Lucarius takes South Dakota. Hype agrees to let Sass have Iowa in exchange for the rest of Ohio. Dane successfully takes over Arkansas and the war for Missouri between Sass and Dane, which would last another 2 years. With Dane distracted, Bob once again takes over Virginia and Maryland. Gary also takes advantage of the distraction, completing his domination of West Virginia. Roy takes over Western Massachusetts. Lucarius takes New Mexico while Chap begins to take Arizona. However, Harvey expands in California causing the Californian War between the two lasting 2 years. 2028 - Sass ends up winning and he takes Missouri. Dane as payback, takes a slight part of Illinois back without him noticing. Lucarius and Brick agree that Brick gets some of Lucarius's California land and Lucarius gains some of Texas. Harvey's territory expands into Lucarius's which leads to his downfall as Lucarius joins in support Chap. 2029 - Chap and Lucarius end up winning but they agree to give 25% of the land Harvey took to them. As thanks, Chap allowed Lucarius to also have 25% of Arizona. Roy finished off New Hampshire and dominated Rhode Island. Gary decided to sneak off some of Maryland and took Connecticut. 2030 - Starting the Beyond Sanity Era, all became sneaky and started to invade small counties of other states and renamed the US to Continental HHW. Map of how the now Continental HHW looked at 2030 -> 2030s Category:Future Events